The Girl and the Clown
by shelburne123
Summary: What happens when she meets Pennywise?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I did not write this story, it was written by an acquaintance who wanted it published here

The Girl and the Clown

Meeting Pennywise

It was a warm but rainy Friday morning. It was 11:00 am when I woke up. I showered, and I dressed, and I sat outside on the porch. It was one of them gloomy days. The sky was grey, and it was pouring rain. I sat on the stairs, resting my hand on my cheek until I heard a high-pitched chuckle. Curious I walked over towards the sewer from which I heard the noise from. I looked inside the sewer. Nothing or no one there. Then a clown popped out of nowhere. I jumped, not expecting to see a clown in the sewer. His hair was a fiery orange, lips as red as blood and he wore a grey Victorian suit the kind of suit Shakespeare work. "Oh Hello." I said quietly. Who are you?" "I'm Pennywise the dancing clown!" he said with a cheerful grin. "Nice to meet you." I smiled. "Say you don't live in the sewer, do you?" Pennywise shrugged. "I guess you can say that. But I also like to hide out in that house there on Neibolt street." He replied. "You mean that old brownish house?" I asked. "Yes. Want to see it?" Pennywise asked with a smile. " Sure" I said. "But could you come down here first?" Pennywise looked at me with a pleading smile. I laughed. "Okay, okay I'm coming." I said with a chuckle. Feet first I tried to wiggle myself down the sewer. Suddenly I got stuck.

"Damnit. Umm Pennywise? I'm stuck." I said. "Want me to help you?" he asked. "Yes please." I groaned. Pennywise tugged at my legs as gently as he could. He then grabbed my legs, tugging and tugging. I could feel his hands on my ass. I gasped. "Ok Pennywise easy there." I said trying not to laugh. I finally got into the sewer. "Whew that was a doozy." I laughed. Pennywise was staring at me. I laughed anxiously. "What?" I said. "You look really tasty." Pennywise said quietly. My eyes grew big. "Oh shit…please don't eat me!" I pleaded. Pennywise laughed. "Oh relax. I don't eat people anymore." He assured me. "Thank god. Good boy." I sighed with relief. "What I meant to say is you're really beautiful." Pennywise said as he blushed. "Oh…well…thank you." I blushed too. "So are you gonna show me the Neibolt house?" Pennywise smiled. "Yes." He said as he kissed my hand. I smiled back at him. He randomly picked me up and carried me out of the sewer. "Oh!" I gasped. "Oh you're gonna carry me Pennywise? Okay!" he carried me all the way to the Neibolt house.

"Okay we're here." He said as he put me down. I looked at the house. It was old brownish looking. I couldn't tell if it was beautiful or creepy or both. Pennywise went inside while I stood there hesitating. "You coming?" Pennywise asked. "Oh, uh yeah." I said. I went inside and looked around. "Wow. Not bad at all. I mean it's a lot smaller than my home." Pennywise grinned. "Thanks." I looked into his eyes then quickly looked away. Pennywise raised an eyebrow. "What?" he chuckled. "Oh nothing." I said quickly. "Nah uh. Tell me. Please oh please." Pennywise pleaded me. I blushed. "It's just that…oh for crying out loud. You're a sexy ass clown and…" Pennywise kissed me on the mouth before I could finish. My jaw dropped open. "Duuude." I said. Pennywise smiled. "You like that huh?" he said with a wink. I nodded. "Yeah." I said quietly. We looked at each other, got lost in each other's eyes and went on kissing again.

I was breathless. Pennywise then picked me up and carried me upstairs. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked. "Shh you'll find out soon." Pennywise winked again. I gasped and covered my mouth. "Ohhh." I knew what was about to happen. We cuddled in bed for the rest of the day. My head was on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. "Oh wow. That was intense." I said breathlessly. "In a good way of course." Pennywise smiled. "I loved every minute of it." He said. "And…you." I looked at him with surprise. "You…love me?" I asked. "Yes, yes I do." Pennywise said.

"You showed me love and passion and changed me from what I used to be to what I am now." He took my hand in his. "And I thank you for that." Pennywise added. Tears filled up my eyes. "You have no idea how much that means to me." I said as a tear falls from my face. "I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone…especially you. Pennywise wiped the tears from my eyes. "I will protect you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I refuse to let anything or anyone hurt you." Pennywise said defensively. I smiled. "Thank you." I said quietly. We kissed and held each other tight. I clutched his chest as his hands slid down on my waist. "So…you feel like clowning around? Pennywise laughed. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Oh eat me." I joked. Pennywise raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'll eat you alright." He said, winking at me. "Mmm mm mm. Now you're talking." I said in a sexy voice. "I want you so bad." Pennywise said looking me up and down. "I'm all yours honey!" I laughed. Pennywise chuckled. "That's my girl." He said. "Let's 'float.'" I said winking at him. He let out his famous high pitched chuckle. I bit my lip. "Oh god I love it when you do that." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I did not write this story, it was written by an acquaintance who wanted it published here

The Girl and the Clown

Neibolt House

Pennywise and I spent weeks together in the Neibolt house. It felt like I was living with him. Which was a pretty chill feeling. I was staring out the bedroom window and Pennywise snuck up behind me, his hands on my waist. "Hey you." He said as he kissed me. I giggled. "Hey sexy." I said. I couldn't believe it. I was officially dating Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Holy shit. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around him.

He smiled at me in my silky white lace tank top and blue jean shorts. "Mm tasty." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Awe I wasn't tasty enough last night?" I asked as I winked at him. Pennywise guffawed. "No, you were VERY tasty enough." He laughed. I shook my head, laughing, and pulled him in for a hug. "Oh, you goofball." I chuckled. "Oh, I'll show you a goofball, my dear." Pennywise smirked. He grabbed a pillow and whacked me with it. "Hey!" I growled. Pennywise laughed. "Got you, you little shit," he said still laughing. I smirked and whacked him back with the pillow. "Ha. Gotcha bitch." I snickered. I folded my arms across my chest, smiling my smart-ass smile. Pennywise chuckled again. "You little smart ass." He said as he kissed my cheek. "I love you." I smiled. "I love you too, Pennywise." I said softly.

I looked deep into his eyes and tilted my head. Pennywise was so sexy I couldn't stop looking at him nor could I keep my hands off of him. He brushed his warm loving hand down my cheek and just stared at me. "My god, you're beautiful." He said in a loud whisper. I nuzzled my head on his chest. "And so are you my gorgeous clown." I whispered back. Pennywise sat down on the bed, pulling me beside him. "I have to ask you something." He said. "Sure, what?" I said. "Will you live here in the Neibolt house with me?" he pleaded me.

I looked at him and then closed my eyes. "Yes, yes I will live with you pennywise." I said finally. Pennywise smiled and hugged me. "Awe, good. I'll take good care of you." He promised. "And I'll take care of you too. I promised back. Pennywise kissed me long and hard as I clutched on to him tightly. Damn I love that clown.

At dusk we sat outside under a blanket of stars. I sat on Pennywise's lap and he had his arms around my stomach. "So pretty." I said quietly. "Yes, you are." Pennywise said. "Well thanks. But I was referring to the stars." I chuckled. "Ohhh gotcha." Pennywise laughed. I laughed too and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed my eyes. It was a lovely night for the both of us.


End file.
